


Break You Hard

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Robin's been obsessed with a certain vampire hunter, and tonight he'd get his revenge. Unfortunately, things go differently.





	Break You Hard

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely anon on tumblr who suggested vampire pixleye predator/prey or hunting. I wrote this pretty quickly so excuse any mistakes.

Tonight would be the night that Robin would finally catch him.

He'd been stalking a certain hunter, one that nobody would dare to take on due to his skill and fame of being the deadliest vampire hunter in England. But Robin wasn't scared of him, not in the least. The man may be skilled in killing, but Robin was skilled in the art of seduction. His plan was to use that against the hunter, Jack, and kill him when he was at his most vulnerable. If he succeeded, he'd be hailed as a hero and savior of his coven, something he wanted more than anything else. It helped that Jack was genuinely attractive, and if he wasn't a hunter Robin might have considered keeping him as his own personal pet. But he had a mission to fulfill, and this time he'd succeed.

It was almost sunset when he spotted Jack setting up his traps in the graveyard that Robin frequented, his signature cross shaped blades hanging at his waist. Robin had been carefully tracking his movements for weeks now, even venturing out during the day to keep an eye on him. He knew every move that Jack made, and all of his plans. He'd seen Jack get frustrated by the lack of kills, blaming himself for not being good enough. But in reality, Robin had been spying on him and learning of the location of his traps and where he'd be, warning the others of his plans. They'd only lost a few coven members recently to Jack, mostly newborns, thanks to Robin's efforts. He knew that it killed Jack inside, his reputation at stake. Jack's misery made Robin even more excited to finally take him down, and he couldn't wait to taste Jack's blood. Hunters always tasted better for some reason, and Robin's mouth was already watering at the scent of Jack's blood. 

Robin waited for the perfect moment to pounce, waiting for Jack to let his guard down. He got his chance when the hunter turned around, walking away from the trap to retrieve something. Robin dropped from the tree, landing just behind Jack, completely avoiding the trap. Just as Jack turned around to investigate, Robin clamped a hand over his mouth, his other going to remove the blades from Jack's belt and throw them off to the side. Jack was completely disarmed now, helpless against Robin's brute strength. Jack was thrashing against Robin, his screaming muffled by the vampire's hand. Robin smirked, his other hand wrapping around Jack's waist to keep him from running away.

"Looks like the hunter has become the hunted," Robin snickered, and he could see Jack rolling his eyes at the comment. Robin had his chance to kill him now, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Part of him didn't want to kill someone so beautiful, not wanting to rob the world of Jack's beauty. He hesitated, his fangs just inches from Jack's neck. Before he could do anything, Jack bit Robin's hand hard enough to draw blood. Robin recoiled in pain, letting go of Jack and becoming vulnerable. Jack took the opportunity to grab one of his blades, tackling Robin to the ground. They struggled against each other, Jack's face twisted in anger, Robin's hand gripping Jack's wrist deathly tight, trying to move the blade away from his face. 

"You're a menace to humanity, and I'll take pleasure in finally ridding the world of you," Jack spat as he tried to thrust the blade downward, but Robin was quicker, wrenching the blade from his hands and cutting jack across the cheek with it. Jack jumped back, hissing in pain as Robin sprang up and pinned him to the nearest tree, his mouth so close to the cut. He couldn't help himself as he lapped at the blood flowing from the cut, moaning at the taste. Robin swore he could hear Jack moaning too, struggling against Robin's grasp. Robin finally pulled away, his lips wet with Jack's blood, and god he tasted even better than Robin had hoped. Robin glanced down, seeing that Jack was hard from their encounter, the bulge in his jeans sizeable.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who enjoyed that," Robin smirked, bringing one hand to palm against Jack's cock through his jeans. Jack moaned at his touch, instinctively bucking into it.

"Shut the fuck up, blood sucker. You're lucky you're so attractive, otherwise I would've killed you on the spot," Jack keened as Robin started to grind against him, trying to find friction. 

"Same goes for you. I was supposed to kill you, but I might just keep you around for whenever I need to relieve stress," Robin purred into Jack's ear, his mouth going to Jack's neck and grazing his fangs over the skin there. Jack's breath hitched at that, one of his hands going to grab Robin's ass through his jeans, pushing him closer. They moaned in unison, Jack's other hand cupping the back of Robin's neck, surging forward to bring their lips together. Jack moaned at the taste of his own blood on Robin's lips, his hips moving faster against Robin's. The kiss was rough with too much teeth, but Robin didn't care. He bit Jack's lip, more of his sweet blood filling Robin's mouth. 

"You want me to fuck you right here out in the open where anyone could see us? Maybe one of your hunting buddies could join us," Robin moaned as he broke the kiss, going to undo Jack's jeans. Jack whimpered as Robin pulled out his cock, stroking it as Jack moaned above him.

"Shut up and suck my dick already. Hopefully you're good at that. Just don't bite my dick or I'll fucking kill you," Jack huffed, his hand gripping Robin's hair and pushing him onto his cock. Robin grinned as he took half of Jack's cock into his mouth at once, making Jack stutter out a moan in surprise. Luckily he was good at this, since he had at least four hundred years of practice. Robin bobbed his head up and down, doing his best to make Jack fall apart. Suddenly, his head was being roughly pushed down, Jack's hips fucking his face roughly. Jack kept pushing him until his entire cock was in Robin's mouth, making him gag. He tried to pull off, but Jack's grip was deathly tight, holding him there while he tried to breathe. Suddenly, he felt pain as Jack slapped him in the face hard, berating him.

"You're going to take my cock whether you like it or not. You don't need to breathe, so I can keep you here for as long as I want and you can't do anything about it," Jack groaned as he held Robin's head there, idly thrusting into his mouth. There were honest to god tears forming in Robin's eyes, not used to being face fucked like this. Jack finally let go of his hair, shoving him off of his cock. Robin coughed, trying to breathe steadily again as Jack pulled him up by his hair, kissing him hard. Robin's fangs caught on Jack's lip again, more blood flowing from it. Robin couldn't resist the urge anymore, grabbing Jack by the shoulders and turning them around, knocking him to the ground. Jack groaned as Robin straddled him, undoing his own jeans, freeing his aching cock. 

"It's about time I remind you who's in control here, you worthless hunter," Robin sneered, climbing off of Jack and spreading his legs, exposing him to Robin's heated gaze. He could see Jack's face turn pink with embarrassment, trying to close his legs. But Robin gripped them hard, nails digging deep into the skin of Jack's thighs. Jack moaned again as Robin sucked on three of his fingers, getting them ready to prepare Jack. Robin started to press two fingers in already, causing Jack to spread his legs wider, his hand going down to stroke his cock. Robin grinned at how responsive Jack was, one hand on his cock and the other gripping his own hair. He looked so pretty like this, a look of pure bliss on his face, the way he moaned so sweetly. Robin thrust his fingers in at a rough pace, stretching Jack enough to get him ready. 

"Just fuck me already, you asshole," Jack whined, his hand going still on his cock. Robin smiled as he withdrew his fingers, positioning himself at Jack's entrance, finally sliding in. Jack was tight around Robin's cock, and both of them moaned at the sensation. Robin's hand flew to Jack's hips, nails digging into the skin, blood blossoming from the wounds. 

"Look at you, taking my cock so fucking well. You were made for this, made for me," Robin grunted as he slammed into Jack hard, jolting him up on the wet grass beneath them. A heavy moan was ripped from Jack's throat, his hand resuming its strokes on his cock. He tried to stroke himself in time with Robin's thrusts, but the vampire was driving into him at a punishing pace, marking his hips with his sharp nails.

"Imagine what your fellow hunters would think of this, of you being mercilessly fucked by a vampire, the very thing you swore to kill. They'd be so ashamed of you," Robin growled, pulling out halfway and slamming back in, groaning at how tight Jack was around his cock. Jack was blushing again, one arm covering his face in embarrassment as he moaned at Robin's words, humiliation painting his features. Robin couldn't help but smirk at that, noting that they'd have to explore that later. Jack was whimpering with each thrust of Robin's cock, mumbling nonsense as his orgasm grew closer, his hand moving at a blinding pace.

"Bite me, fuck, please," Jack whined, grabbing Robin and pulling him forward. Robin groaned at the change in the angle, leaning down to lick at Jack's neck. There was no warning as Robin bit down, his fangs sinking deep into Jack's neck. Jack howled at the pain, his hips stuttering. He grew tighter around Robin, as he sucked at the wound, Jack's blood more delicious than anything he'd ever tasted. It was like heaven to him, the sweetest nectar he'd ever tasted. He knew Jack was close by the way his hips were stuttering, and Robin was so close too. A few moments passed as he continued to feed, his strength returning as his thrusts grew impossibly faster, glad that his super speed actually came in handy. Jack was keening as Robin sucked, finally pulling away and focusing on his thrusts. Suddenly, Jack's hands were around his throat, squeezing incredibly hard, and Robin wheezed, his hips bucking forward sharply. 

"I can choke you all I want and you can't die. I can choke you until you're blue in the face and you'd still want more, wouldn't you?" Jack spat, his hands squeezing tight enough to leave bruises on Robin's pale skin. He could see blood flowing sluggishly from the wound in Jack's neck, the smell overcoming him along with the feeling of breathlessness. Robin's thrusts faltered until he thrust in one last time to the hilt, hissing as he came inside of Jack, his come hot inside of the hunter. Jack whimpered as he let go of Robin's throat, a hand going to stroke his cock only once before he came all over his hand and stomach, the white contrasting beautifully against his skin. Robin breathed deeply as he pulled out, seeing Jack grimace at the feeling of Robin's come spilling out of him. He collapsed on top of Jack, only to be pushed off abruptly. 

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll hunt you down and kill you," Jack warned, his voice harsh, but his face soft as he stood up and put his pants back on. When he looked back at Robin, he'd already gotten dressed in the blink of an eye, striding over to him.

"Done. As long as you leave my coven alone. You can kill anyone else, just not them. Deal?" Robin extended his hand, Jack reluctantly taking it and frowning.

"Deal. Just don't surprise me like that again. Next time, just arrange it beforehand," Jack rolled his eyes as he collected his weapons and traps, walking back to his car. 

As Jack drove off into the night, Robin thought to himself that maybe he could grow to like Jack, only as long as he knew his place.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
